


Tell Him

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Y/N has a secret and Sam decides she needs to own up to it.





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write little - whatever this is - when I need a mental break from my bigger projects. So, have a thing.

Sam glowered at me from the motel room doorway, his nostrils flaring as he stood at his full height, looking down at me. I stared back at him in defiance._ He wouldn’t dare!_**  
**

“Y/N needs to talk to you,” Sam spoke, clearly angry as he flashed a look to his brother before returning the glare back to me.

“Sam,” I gasped, “Stop it.” Half a demand and half a plea. 

He huffed in irritation, shaking his head before stepping out of the room, and pausing to face me once more, “You need to tell him the truth,” Sam commanded, before closing the door behind him. 

The sound of the door clicking closed sent a sinking feeling through me as if the bars of a jail cell just clanked closed. I dropped my forehead to the door, one hand braced against its surface as I let out a shaky breath.

“Y/N?” I heard Dean ask from somewhere behind me, his tone worried and unsure, “Is everything ok?”

Another long sigh and I forced myself to turn and face him. I could see the concern etched in his features as he took a cautious step closer to me.

“M’fine,” I insisted, a tight smile on my lips as I tried to trudge past him, intent on gathering clothes from my duffel to change in the bathroom.

“Hey,” Dean gently urged, his hand finding my arm, “Talk to me, Sweetheart. What was Sam talking about?”

“Nothing,” I insisted, pulling from his touch and focusing on my bag.

“It’s not nothing. Did you two get in a fight or something?”

“Or something,” I grumbled, making my way to the bathroom only to be stopped by Dean rushing around me to block the door, “Dean, move,” I whined, not ready to deal with any of this…_ever_.

“Did you tell him?” he asked, growing a bit angry and protective, which I always appreciated in some small way, “Did he _reject _you?”

“No,” I shook my head.

“He said you had to tell me the truth,” Dean pressed, trying to put the pieces together, “What are you not telling me, Y/N?” I could hear the frustration in his tone and it was slowly breaking me apart.

I sighed, the two of us locking eyes for an immeasurable amount of time before my shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I’m not in love with Sam, Dean,” I admitted. Dean was my closest friend, one of the most important and prominent people in my life. Weeks ago I had a self-realization that changed my perspective on things and my demeanor changed drastically. Dean had assumed that I’d fallen for his brother as an explanation for the change and I simply didn’t correct him. 

“You’re not?” He asked, his head tilting to the side as confused lines appeared on his forehead, “B-but a few weeks ago…”

I groaned, nodding my head as I moved to plop down on the end of one of the motel beds. Dean didn’t move, just stood there watching me as I sorted through my thoughts.

“You assumed,” I spoke quietly, staring at the ugly stained carpet beneath my feet, “I just didn’t correct you.”

I heard Dean shuffling his feet, “Why?”

“To hide the truth,” I said shamefully, my voice shaky as I squeezed my eyes shut.

“Which is?” He pressed, taking a few steps closer to me.

“I’m close to Sam like I am with you. But I’m not in love with him, Dean,” I quickly breathed out the words, just wanting the tension to dissipate. I raised my head, opening my eyes and stood from the bed, meeting his gaze, “I’m in love with _you_.”

There it was, out in the open. I felt both relieved and more worried than I ever felt in my life. The silence was drawn out as we simply locked eyes, letting the situation settle over us. The longer he was quiet, the more fidgety I became.

“I-I didn’t want to say anything. I _wasn’t _going to say anything. But you assumed I loved Sam and it was easier to hide in that lie, to cover up everything I felt and how I acted in that lie, so you’d never know. But I didn’t expect you to go to Sam and chew him out over it,” I huffed a laugh, Dean always had my back, even if I didn’t want him to, “Which - by the way - he subsequently turned around and chewed _me _out over it.”

I still waited for him to speak, to say something, _anything_. My heart was clenching so painfully inside my chest, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I dared to look at him again and that sparked him to action. He took several swift strides to stand before me and I flinched, fearing I don’t know what. But I didn’t expect what happened.

Without a word or pause, one hand found my waist, the other cupping my jaw as he tilted my head and crashed his lips into mine. I whimpered at the contact, my eyes fluttering closed. It took several moments for my mind and body to catch up, my hands drifting up to his biceps as he kissed my breath away.

He pulled away, the two of us panting lightly as we locked eyes once more.

“I’ve loved you from a distance for a _long _ass time,” he breathed out, his voice low and gravelly and I sucked in a sharp breath of surprise at his words, “I never, _ever _thought you could actually love me back.”

“You’re joking, right?” I couldn’t help but laugh a little at the utter _ridiculousness _of his words, “Everything about you…every _single _thing…your mind, your body, your heart…you tick every checkbox on the list of what I want in someone, Dean.” 

“I’m no good at this sort of thing, Sweetheart,” he stated with a heavy heart, his hands reluctantly leaving my body as he dropped his head, “Someone like Sam…he knows what you’re supposed to do, dates and flowers…I don’t know,” he shook his head and I couldn’t help the small smile tugging at my lips, “I don’t know how to be anything other than what I am, or how to give you what you deserve-”

“I don’t care about all of that,” I insisted, pressing myself closer to him, his hands automatically finding my waist once more, “I don’t want you to be anyone other than yourself, Dean. I didn’t fall in love over dates and flowers and whatever other cliche bullshit. I fell in love with you just being you.”

A small choked sound left his parted lips, his hands squeezing my sides before he captured my lips once more, his passion and hunger and _desire _evident in every small motion. As his lips gently and tentatively moved to my jaw and neck, I let out a long, contented sigh, my hands running up over his shoulders and to his hair.

“Dean,” I breathed out a whisper of his name, like a gentle prayer, and I heard him take in a shuddering breath as he lifted his head to look at me once more.

“Y/N,” he whispered in reverent awe. His eyes searched mine and I let him take his time. He must have found what he was looking for as a tender smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he lifted a hand to tuck my hair back behind my ear, “You really want this? Us? Me?”

I’d never seen him look so vulnerable, so _beautiful_, as he did at that moment, his insecurities shining through in spite of himself. I wanted to say something witty, something clever or sexy in response, to lighten the mood and ease his mind. But all I could muster was, “I do.”

He groaned low, his arms wrapping around my back, pressing me flush against him, before claiming my lips once more. I was so completely wrapped up in Dean that I hadn’t even noticed he’d moved us towards the bed until I felt the mattress touch the back of my calves.

“Dean, wait,” I said, pushing against his chest slightly. 

He pulled back, looking at me with worry and confusion, “I’m sorry,” he began to release his hold on me and I stopped him.

“Oh no,” I laughed, “You’re gonna claim my ass, I just think we should text Sam. Let him know to be scarce for a while?” I added sheepishly, blushing as I shrugged. The smile that split his face was radiant. He bit his lip and nodded, retrieving his phone from his pocket and shooting off a quick text. He tossed his phone to the other bed, before returning his hands to my body.

“Claim you, huh?” he smirked as our hands gently roamed one another in nervous anticipation.

“I…_may _have had a fantasy or two about this?” I admitted, dipping my head as I felt the heat over my cheeks. I felt his finger under my chin, gently raising my head to look at him once more.

“You ain’t the only one,” he grinned, before capturing my lips once more, the kiss more hungry and demanding than it had been previously. I had dreamed of this moment countless times and now it was here. Pushing my fears and insecurities aside, I was damn determined to make this all I had envisioned and more. I finally had him. I was _never _letting go.


End file.
